


No Way, No Way

by alerie



Series: The Wrong Kind of Right [2]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, well it's really only the start of a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alerie/pseuds/alerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I didn't see what I think I saw. I didn't see what I think a saw", he repeats over and over in his head while trying to catch his breath.<br/>But Cook knows that he saw Freddie fucking his sister. He knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way, No Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeymink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/gifts).



> Happy birthday darling. I am sorry that you had to wait so long for the sequel. Alles, alles Gute. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Title is from "No Way" by "The Naked and Famous", which has absolutely fitting and haunting lyrics.

The door falls shut behind him with a loud bang. Cook all but crashes back against it, trying to support his weight on weakened legs. 'I didn't see what I think I saw. I didn't see what I think a saw", he repeats over and over in his head while trying to catch his breath.

But Cook knows that he saw Freddie fucking his sister. He knows.  
  
\---  
  
He still knows a month later. Everyone had given Freddie crap for leaving early on his own sodding birthday, calling him a wuss. Cook had kept quiet, but he knows what he had seen. Freddie banging Karen in a dark alley.

And no matter how hard he tries to just get over it, the picture of the two of them against the brick wall doesn't leave him. Karen's bared throat, Freddie's sharp thrusts. They almost haunts him, late at night, early in the morning and even during class. He hears Karen moan every time he sees her, hears Freddie grunt every time he is around him. It gets so fucking distracting that Cook finds himself bursting into Freddie's shed one afternoon, glaring at his best friend while trying to slow down his ragged breath.  
"I saw you", he barks out and watches the colour drain from Freddie's face. There's a long silence, both of them gasping for air. Cook because he ran all the way to Freddie's house and his friend because the shame takes over.

"I fucking saw the two of you behind the club", Cook yells. He had left the door open and all of a sudden Karen is standing right behind him with a panicked look on her face.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing", she asks in a whisper. Cook stares at her. Pink cheeks and wild eyes. "I saw your brother fucking you", he says and all hell breaks loose. Karen slaps him hard across the cheek and closes the door behind her in one swift motion, Freddie jumps up from the couch and backs Cook against the nearest wall. "Shut up", he barks. "You saw nothing, do you hear me? There was nothing to see." Karen yelps at that and fixates a far away point across the shed. Cook doesn't know exactly what her look means, but it's a mixture of sadness, rejection and shame that feels like a punch to Cook's gut. Freddie catches it as well and he lets go of his friend right that very second to rush over to Karen and hugs her tightly.  
  
Cook can hardly make out the words Freddie whispers into his sister's ear, but he hears "didn't mean it" and "not ashamed". It feels like watching a scene in a movie, one that could even make him cry. He reaches out to cradle the back of Karen's head with his hand, stroking her hair gently.

"I won't tell", he promises as he moves closer to the two siblings. "Nobody will know. And I'll forget I ever went out there to look for Freds. I promise, Karen."  
  
She blinks at him with glassy eyes and leans back into his hand. "We haven't talked about it. Not even once. I thought we never would", Karen says in a small voice, avoiding to look at her brother. There haven't been a lot of moments in Cook's life in which he felt like a prize idiot when it comes to his actions, but this was definetly one of them. He had walked into there and turned everything upside down much like Freddie and Karen had that night. "I'm sorry", he tells them, meeting Freddie's eyes. "I shouldn't have said anything. It just ... I couldn't forget about it. I see you. All the time."  
  
Both of them stare at him. Freddie reaches out to lay two fingers on Cook's lips. "I know it seems mad. I know that it was a mad thing to do. But it happened and I won't lie. It didn't feel wrong." With that he fixates Karen, who looks scared out of her mind. And Cook doesn't know how to deal with scared, so he takes one step closer and pulls Freddie and Karen near. "Life's fucked up. Who cares if we are as well", he murmures before kissing the top of Karen's head and Freddie's lips.  
  
There are hands on the small of Cook's back, on his arms and finally on his cheek. They are everywhere and Cook feels his pulse racing, his legs giving out. The three of them fall to the ground, Karen a bit more gracefully than the boys. And then everyone is touching, tugging at clothes, feeling skin. Cook knows that this is a bad idea, because Freddie and Karen haven't even talked about their first time together and he really shouldn't add himself to this mess. But his hand reaches out to stroke Freddie's cock and his lips find Karen's breasts.  
  
And to be honest, Cook is made of bad ideas.


End file.
